The Greatest Unrequited Love
by heartxlemon
Summary: Hinata was about to confess her undying love to Naruto, but coincidentally sees Naruto confess his love for Sakura. Hinata gets heart broken. Gaara sees her and suddenly feels and impulse to protect her. They go off to a mission together.Go Figure.:
1. Heartaches and Heartbreaks

CHAPTER ONE: Heart Aches and Heart Breaks

Author's note (heartxlemon): Hi! Everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please take it easy on me!!!hahaha…Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. I know the title may seem cheesy…but I couldn't think of any other title that would be fitting!!!hahaha….laughs…ow well, thanks for reading! Enjoy!!!

Hinata took a deep breath as she walked down the busy streets of Konoha. Today is the day where Hinata would confess her love to Naruto before he leaves to train with Jiraiya. Hinata clutched her letter tightly to her chest. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Naruto-kun…

She had finally reached her destination. Her cheeks blushed madly as she saw the boy of her dreams, Naruto. The blonde boy was talking to his pink haired team mate, Sakura.

Hinata overheard their conversation….

"Ne, Sakura, would you promise me one thing before I leave?"

Sakura glanced at Naruto curiously. She put her hands on her hips and demanded, "What is it, baka?"

"When I come back and I'm sure at that time I'll be strong enough, would you consider dating me?"

Hinata's heart shattered into a million pieces. She tried to stop the tears that were rapidly forming….

Naruto-kun…why? Why?

Sakura blushed while Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, both oblivious of the girl crying hidden in the bushes. Sakura turned to face Naruto and kissed him on the cheek…which made Naruto ecstatic.

"Baka, don't think that that kiss meant something. It was only for good luck. I'll only date you if you truly become strong enough and become a man!!! And in the meantime, I'll train hard so that I'll be able to catch up to you…"

Naruto laughed and gave Sakura a thumbs up.

"I'll definitely become stronger so that I'll be able to bring back Sasuke-teme and win your heart as well!"

After that, Naruto was off….

Sakura stared at the Konoha Gates and said,

"I believe in you,Baka."

Hinata ran as fast as she could. Naruto's words were etched in her mind.

"_I'll definitely become stronger so that I'll be able to bring back Sasuke-teme and win your heart as well!"_

Tears were streaming down her face. She felt like someone had stabbed her and there's a big hole on her chest where her heart used to be. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. She just wanted to leave and go away where no one could find her.

She went into the woods and leaned on a tree while burying her face on her knees. There…she cried herself to sleep.

_Naruto-kun…_

_I was always watching you from afar…Always. Loving you was the hardest thing for me because I couldn't find the courage to tell you how I feel. I thought loving you from afar was enough for me, but it wasn't …it never was .My feelings for you are so intense..It hurts inside… I wanted to be near you, to laugh with you, to cry with you, to share happiness and pain with you…I wanted to be loved by you. I wanted so much to be acknowledged by you. I wanted you to see me as a strong and worthy person. A PERSON WORHTY TO BE LOVED BY YOU, a person that was worthy of your affection and love, that's why I trained so hard. It was all for you. But I guess, I'll still be the same old weak, pathetic Hinata. I'm envious of you, Sakura-san. You're so beautiful and talented, unlike me. You instantly caught Naruto-kun's heart. Oh! How I wished I could be like you, Sakura-san. And now, I feel like I'm slowly falling into the pit of the darkness. I tried to reach out…hoping that someone would hold my hand and prevent me from falling….there was no hand. I continued to fall into the pit and I never climbed back._

_Sayonara, Naruto-kun…I love you…_

_Arigatou, aishiteru….GoodBye…forever…._

Rain was pouring all over Konoha. Gaara grunted. He disliked the rain. He had come to Konoha with his siblings because of the mission that Tsunade-sama will discuss with them tomorrow at lunch. Now, he was in a sour mood because of the rain. Temari and Kankuro's bickering was also getting to his nerves. As much as he disliked it because he'll get soaked if he went out , Gaara went outside and off to the woods to clear his mind and get out off the noisy, meaningless bickering of his siblings. Gaara was running through the woods finding the perfect spot to clear his mind when….

He saw a lifeless girl sprawled on a tree trunk. He went down to take a closer look.

Pale. Midnight blue hair. All in all a very beautiful porcelain skinned girl.

_She's Beautiful…._

_Wait ,Gaara thought, did I just say that??! No…No…Gaara shook his head to get the thought out of his mind…._

Suddenly he remembered, she was the girl who got beaten up by her cousin during the Chuunin Exams.

Hinata Hyuuga.

A voice snapped Gaara out of his thoughts.

"Naruto-kun…"

_Naruto? Did that Baka do something?_

Hinata muttered in her sleep. She was shivering and her cheeks were reddening. Gaara held Hinata to check if she was alright.

Her skin was burning----She had a very high fever.

Gaara didn't know why but he felt an impulse to hug the Hyuuga girl and protect her from the cold.

Gaara took off his coat and draped it around Hinata's shivering, frail body. He then carried Hinata bridal style and was off in an instant.

Hinata shivered because of the strong, cold air that was hitting them as Gaara ran. Gaara felt her shiver and unconsciously pulled the unconscious girl closer to him so that she'll feel warmer.

_What the hell am I doing???_

**END of Chapter ONE**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Please comment!!!!!hehee....No FLAMES please....hehehe....This is my 1st Fanfic so it may not be good....hehe...:))


	2. SLEEP and FEVER

Hehe here's chapter two !!!XD

I HOPE U LIKE IT….EVEN THOUGH IT IS NOT THAT GOOD...HEHE

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!:)

Chapter 2: Sleep and Fever

Temari and Kankuro were both surprised when they saw Gaara come inside their hotel room. He was soaking wet and carrying an unconscious girl. They quickly ran towards him. Kankuro offered to carry Hinata, but Gaara shook his head and held Hinata protectively. He turned towards the hotel room's comfy couch near the fire place and carefully placed Hinata there.

Kankuro demanded to know where he had been and why was he carrying an unconscious girl while Temari fussed about Gaara being soaked to the bone and that he might get sick. Gaara ignored his siblings' ramblings and glanced over his shoulders to take a look at Hinata. She was shivering and she was breathing hard. Gaara picked up a warm blanket and covered it on Hinata.

_Damn…Why am I so affected by this girl? I barely even know her….she might even be afraid of me, since I used to be a killing monster…._

Hinata suddenly coughed really hard. Gaara and Kankuro quickly rushed to her side while Temari went to the bathroom to get some clothes and medicine. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Gaara (who was sitting beside her, holding her elbows and arm to support her) and said in this tiny, broken voice,

"S-sabaku-san, w-what happened?" Cough. Cough. "W-where a-am I? Y-you're s-soking w-wet .Y-you might get s-sick."

Hinata coughed a little blood out which made Gaara all worked up and worried. He grabbed his coat and draped it on Hinata's blanket-covered body.

"You should rest."

Hinata smiled at him and said, "A-arigatou."

This gesture made Gaara's heart leap up and turn all upside down.

_AAAAAAAAARGGHH…Why is she so kind? Doesn't she remember the monster back then???_

Hinata continued to cough and was only able to sit up with Gaara's and Kankuro's help.

_She looks so fragile….as if she might break with just one touch…._

Hinata unconsciously leaned against Gaara's chest and drifted to her dreams once again. She looked so tired and weak. Gaara let her lean against his body for her to rest.

_I want to protect her….so badly…._

"Gaara, she's really cute…" Kankuro stated while observing the sleeping Hinata closely. Gaara gave him a death glare which instantly made Kankuro shut up.

Temari came in with a bunch of clothes and a big medicine kit box. Gaara and Kankuro were already irritated at that time.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"I couldn't find the medicine kit box!!!"

Temari told Gaara and Kankuro to go wait in the other room while she changes Hinata's clothes.

Kankuro tried to peek but was stopped by a very angry and annoyed Gaara.

"Man, you like this girl don't you?"

"NO. Why would you say that?"

"'Cuz it is so obvious."

"......."

"You stare at her with those intense eyes like you're about to kill anyone who is within a two feet distance with her. You're very protective and kind to her. You have a THING for her."

"No. I don't. Why don't you just keep your mouth shut, Kankuro."

"Fine. Fine. But remember, Gaara, I'm your brother. I KNOW things."

"…………"

Temari suddenly came in the room looking all confused and worried. Gaara saw her expression and got worried too. He went over to Temari's side and asked,

"Is she alright?"

Temari woke up from her trance and answered,

" O-oh! Y-yes! She's fine. She has a high fever but I think it'll go down after she gets some rest."

"Should we call Hyuuga's family?"asked Kankuro.

Temari looked startled and quickly said,"NO. No. Dont call her family. Just let her rest here for tonight."

Gaara sighed in relief. He didn't like the idea of Hinata being taken away by her mean father while she's sick and weak.

Temari went to the hotel suite's mini kitchen to brew some warm tea. Kankuro went to his room to clean his beloved puppets. So now, Gaara went to the living room to check on Hinata.

She was sleeping peacefully and she has regained some color back into her face.

Gaara was glad that she was alright. He felt a little tired and so he sat down beside the couch.

After a while, Gaara slowly drifted into his sleep while mumbling the name

"Hinata….."


	3. Waking Up

Author's note: Here's chapter 3. Hope u like it. Thank you for the reviews. XD

I hope this meager work satisfies you. LOL. hehe….:)

Chapter three: Waking Up

Hinata woke up with a start. She was shocked to see that she wasn't sleeping in her own room and on her own bed. At first, she panicked but then last night's painful memories started to sink into Hinata's mind. Tears rapidly formed on her eyes. She remembered how Naruto promised Sakura his love and how Gaara had saved her.

_GAARA!!!!_  
She jumped up and remembered. The urge to thank Gaara was strong enough to make the painful memories go away from Hinata's mind even for just a little while.

_I have to thank Sabaku-san for his kindness!_

She started to walk but she found no strength and her legs weakened. She almost fell down when a pair of strong hands caught her and grasped her tiny wrists firmly.

"You should rest. You're still not well enough…"

The owner of the voice was none other than Gaara. He was looking at Hinata with those intense eyes which made Hinata blush and look away thinking that she's done something wrong.

"Hyuuga-san, you should stay here and rest until you're well enough to go home."

Hinata shook her head. She can't stay here any longer and be a burden to Gaara-san and his siblings!

She was already pathetic enough…

"N-no, I shouldn't. I-I'm a-already b-bothering Sabaku-san e-enough. I don't want to be a burden."

Hinata then coughed madly which made Gaara frown. He put his forehead on Hinata's forehead to check if she still had a fever.

_She is burning. She still has a fever and she's worrying about being a burden??! This girl is…._

"YOU SHOULD REST," Gaara said in a commanding and frightening voice. Hinata shivered but stayed stubborn and shook her head.

_Damn…Hyuuga-san seems to be a quite stubborn girl…._

"FINE. IF YOU DON'T WANNA REST…THEN I'LL MAKE YOU REST."

Hinata widened her eyes in shock as Gaara picked her up and carried her towards a bedroom. Gaara threw her on the surprisingly comfy bed and pulled up the blankets to cover her shivering body.

"Sabaku-san…please, its okay. I promise you. I'm perfectly fine."

Gaara placed his hands on his chest and stood in an authoritative way. He shook his head and said in a firm and commanding voice,

"No. You should rest, Hyuuga-san. You should care more about your health. What would your father say if you come home sick and weak?"

Hinata smiled bitterly and said in a whispered voice that was only meant for herself to hear,

"Father won't care. I'm always weak…."

Gaara heard her but thought it was personal so he didn't press on the subject further. Instead, he went to the kitchen and got some herb s and medicines and gave them to Hinata.

Hinata smiled gratefully. Gaara blushed (luckily for him, Hinata didn't see the little red spots on his cheeks); Gaara got up and went to the door.

"Go and get some sleep. Take those medicines later."

Hinata nodded and snuggled her pillow. Gaara took one last look at her then went to the living room to prepare for his meeting with Tsunade.

Now that Gaara was out of sight, the heavy feeling once again took over Hinata's heart and mind. Teardrops were now falling on the pillow that she was snuggling.

Naruto-kun….

Naruto-kun…

"_When I watch you, I feel strong, like I can do anything that even I am worth something._"

But I guess…People really can't change. Neji-nii is right. We can't change our destiny.

No matter how hard I tried, I still ended up being the worst and the failure.

I couldn't even get Naruto-kun and Father to acknowledge me….

I couldn't even stand up for myself…

I couldn't even have confidence….

Why?Why? Why is it so easy for other people to have confidence and talents…but for me…..

No matter how I hard I tried, I'm still a failure.

I'm still the worthless, pathetic disowned heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

Naruto-kun?

Am I really that much of a failure????

I guess I am…

that's why you never say me and just saw right through me….

and…

my hopes of changing myself are slowly diminishing into emptiness…

Hinata cried and cried until she could cry no more. She had cried herself to sleep.

And she dreamt of her family and Naruto slowly walking away from her and leaving her all by herself.

ALL Alone. In this cruel, unfortunate world. Alone.


	4. I HATE IT WHEN YOU CRY

Chapter four: I HATE IT WHEN YOU CRY

Hinata's dream:

"_You're just a worthless little brat! You couldn't even beat your little sister…Your pathetic!"_

"_Otou-san….Father…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_Hiashi slapped Hinata on her face and continued to attack her using the gentle fist technique._

_Hinata didn't fight back and just continued to accept her father's beatings. Tears were streaming down her bloody face. She was saying sorry over and over again._

"_I'm so sorry, Father. I'm so sorry, Father."_

"_You damn, wretched pathetic fool!!!!"_

_Hiashi beat and kicked Hinata harder which made Hinata cough out blood and fall to the ground gasping for air._

_Hinata continued to cry, but not once did she ever complain to her father. She never begged for her father to stop beating her._

_I'm such a weak girl. I'm a disgrace to the clan. I deserve this. I'm so sorry…I'm so pathetic. I should just disappear…_

"_Hinata…you're really useless…you deserve to die!!! I have no use for you…I despise weaklins…"_

"_Father, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…please…forgive me"_

_As he said those words…Hiashi started walking away from her…leaving Hinata all alone in the middle of the darkness…_

_Hinata yelled," FATHER! FATHER! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! FATHER!!" _

_Suddenly Hinata heard a very familiar and soothing voice calling her name._

_Hinata…_

_Hinata…_

_And suddenly the darkness disappeared …_

_Only to be replaced by the warmth and light that was emitted from that familiar voice…_

_She slowly reached out…_

_Gaara…is that you?_

Gaara just got back from his meeting with Tsunade. He was annoyed because he was ordered to go on a mission with Hinata and his siblings. Gaara protested but Tsunade told him in her most fearful voice that Hinata is a very vital part of this mission and that she would have go no matter what. Gaara was about to explain that Hinata is too sick to join the mission when Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of the Hyuuga clan, barged in to Tsunade's office with an angry expression. Tsunade grunted but still greeted the Hyuuga leader politely.

"Hello, Hiashi. And may I ask what brings you here? Your angry expression is scaring other people."

Hiashi grunted then bowed to Tsunade and gave Gaara a slight nod.

"My stupid daughter is missing! Have you sent her on a mission and she just forgot tell me?! Even though she's a useless member of the Hyuuga clan, she still has the Byakugan so I can't have her go missing!!!"

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BASTARD? WHAT THE HELL DID HE CALL HINATA?_

Anger quickly rose on Gaara. He clenched his knuckles and tried to stop himself from smacking Hiashi.

Tsunade frowned.

"I did not---"

"She is sick and she is currently at our hotel resting, since we will go on a mission together so I had her sleep to get well. She won't be coming home to the Hyuuga Household and will be staying with my siblings and I for the night. My apologies for forgetting to inform you , Hiashi-sama."

_There is no way I'm gonna hand Hinata to a rotten person like you!_

Hiashi gave Tsunade a questioning look which Tsunade answered with a nod.

And with that Hiashi gave out his goodbyes and went away muttering something about punishing Hinata after she comes back.

_Damn…That Bastard makes my blood boil…I have to protect Hinata!_

_WAIT---Why am I so protective of her??! Argh !!!! I'm so confused!_

Tsunade gave Gaara a knowing look.

Gaara glared at her and said,"Is there something on my face, Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh, Nothing…Spring has Bloomed…"

_What THE HELL?_

Gaara went to the room where Hinata was sleeping. The lights were closed so he couldn't see clearl but he didn't open the lights because he was afraid to wake Hinata up. He went to the bed to check on her but he saw no one.

Gaara stared to panic.

Where is she? She's still sick? What if she's hurt? What if --- What if---

Then Gaara heard muffled sobs come out from the corner of the room. He saw Hinata sitting there , leaning on the wall, sobbing. Her fragile sobs made Gaara's heart break into a thousand pieces. He couldn't bear seeing Hinata so fragile…so hurt…

Gaara walked and squatted so that his face is faced to her tear-streaked face. Hinata's expression was full of fear and her eyes were blank. Hinata was mumbling something…

"Father…sorry…I-ill be st-stronger…for-forgive me…"

"Hinata, it's me…Gaara…"

Gaara shook Hinata to wake her up from her trance.

"F-father…f-forgive me, i-I'm so v-very very s-sorry."

Gaara shook Hinata harder.

"HINATA! IT'S ME!!! GAARA!!"

"F-FATHER…d-don't l-leave"

Hinata started wailing. She tried to stand up but was pulled down by Gaara. Gaara hugged her so tightly, afraid that if he didn't she might disappear.

"Hinata….wake up…Hinata…"

"Father…I have to go and train so that Father will be pleased…LETGO!LETGO!!"

Gaara hugged Hinata tighter. Hinata broke down into sobs and cried on Gaara's chest.

"SHhh…It's okay..Hinata..I'm here…I won't let them hurt you…"

"P-Please don't leave me all a-alone."

"I won't."

Gaara never did let go of Hinata.


	5. Premonition: A Storm Awaits

_GAARA'S DREAM:_

_It was dark. It was raining…_

_I taste blood. I can smell blood. I can see blood…all over the place. _

_Rain and Blood?_

_Whose blood is it? Mine?_

_B-but I don't feel pain…_

_My heart thumped harder…faster…_

_Ba-dum,Ba-dum,Ba-dum…_

_I feel like I'm going to lose someone….but who??!_

_I don't know why I'm feeling this way. It feels like something is going to happen…SOMETHING WRONG…._

"_She'll be gone forever…"_

_A sinister voice said with an evil chuckle._

_She? Who is she?_

"_S-sabaku-san…."_

_A very familiar voice whispered…too familiar…_

_Hinata?_

"_Sabaku-san, don't worry. Everything will be fine, I promise you."_

_Gaara can't help but worry helplessly._

_Hinata? What do you mean? Hinata? Where are you? _

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump,Ba-dump…._

"_HINATA," Gaara shouted, "Hinata!!!!!!!"_

_Hinata appeared. Her face was bloody and her body was splattered with blood and yet she was still smiling._

_Hinata's blood?? What the heck happened to her?_

"_Hinata..You're bleeding…"_

_Gaara lifted his hands to grasp Hinata's arm but suddenly, she wasn't there._

_He was left alone in the bloody,rainy night._

_HINATA!!!HINATA!!!WHERE ARE YOU???!!!  
HINATA!!!_

_Ba-dump _

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Gaara finally saw Hinata…she was walking away from him...leaving a trail of blood behind…._

_Hinata's words echoed in Gaara's mind._

"_Sabaku-san, don't worry. Everything will be fine, I promise you."_

_Something is going to happen to Hinata…Gaara could feel it…_

_He tried to run...to catch up to Hinata…_

_HINATA!!!_

_But he couldn't…he couldn't move. He was stuck._

_Hinata disappeared._

_Ba-dump…_

_Suddenly a nasty voice appeared again and muttered the words _

"_SHE'LL BE GONE FOREVER…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Gaara sceamed. He searched for Hinata.

Someone mumbled. He looked down at his arms. Hinata was still in his arms sleeping peacefully.

Gaara felt relieved. He held Hinata closer to him. Her peaceful face soothed him.

_Was it all just a dream? _

_Hinata…_

_Don't worry…I won't let go of you…_

_No matter what happens, I'll protect you!_

Gaara watched Hinata sleep. He couldn't sleep. The dream had traumatized him. He just watched Hinata and waited for sleep to take over. And if it did not then he gets to watch Hinata's angelic face the whole night. A win-win situation.

SPOILER(LOLX) just wanted to add this not exactly a spoiler…

Whatever that dream was, it didn't make Gaara's top ten want list. It didn't make him happy at all even though it's just a dream. In fact, I have a feeling Gaara'll be a little too protective of Hinata during the upcoming chapters. LOL

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  
SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER!!!



I hope u all like it, even though it's


	6. I'm Coming With You

ChapterSix: I'm Coming With You

"Hyuuga –san, Hyuuga-san…"

_Mmmm….Someone is calling me…_

_B-but I'm still sleepy…_

_NO! I still want to sleep…_

Hinata rolled to the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets over her face.

Gaara sighed. He shook his head but you can see from his face that he is amused with waking the Hyuuga Heiress up.

_She looked so cute._

_Wait!Damn…I'm becoming way too soft._

"Hyuuga-san…wake up," said Gaara in a loud voice.

Hinata was still soundly asleep.

_I didn't want to resort to this but I have no choice…_

Gaara picked Hinata up (bridal style) from the bed which made Hinata wake up.

As soon as her mind digested what was happening…Hinata turned beet red and stuttered, "S-sabaku-san, w-what am I-I doing h-here???!"

Hinata felt dizzy and Gaara smirked, his face filled with amusement.

"Hyuuga-san. I found you in the woods and you had a fever so I brought you here…"

Hinata wasn't listening. She was already panicking and wasn't able to register Gaara's words.

_OhMyGod!IspentthenightatSabakusan'shotel!IcantbelieveI'msuchabother!Whatwouldotherpeoplethink?WhatwouldOtou-samathink?!WhatwouldNaruto-kunthink?_

_OTOU-SAN!!!DOES HE KNOW THAT I'M HERE??!!!!  
OH NO------_

"….and you had a fever for two days …you were asleep for two days…and…"

WHAT??!TWO DAYS??!!!W-WHAT???!

Hinata panicked even more. She was already feeling dizzy and was about to faint. Gaara noticed this and put Hinata down on the couch and sat next to her. He held her face and looked directly into her purple orbs. Hinata blushed even more…Gaara's green eyes were just so…piercing.

_I feel like he can see right through me…it's like he can see everything…those eyes are just…._

_So…_

_Mesmerizing…._

"Hyuuga-san…"

Gaara's voice pulled Hinata out of her trance.

Hinata blinked and looked at Gaara shyly and questioningly .

"Hyuuga-san, my apologies for not explaining the events that occurred clearly. Please let me explain again…"

"Noo…you s-shouldn't apolo…"

Gaara placed a finger on Hinata's lips as if to tell her to be quiet.

Hinata obeyed and listened to Gaara's explanation.

* * *

"A-a mission?"

"Yes."

"Today??!!?"

"That's right."

"When do we leave?"

"Exactly this afternoon. Before sundown."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata quickly jumped up with a panicked expression. Gaara smirked. He was clearly amused and attracted with Hinata. He was attracted to her. He had already accepted it, at least a little bit. And there was no point denying it, so why bother?

Hinata bowed to Gaara continuously which made Gaarafeel a little embarrassed.

_Maan…Hinata can be so polite and yet, she never ceases to amuse me…_

_WTH???!What was I thinking just a while ago…I'm really getting too soft?_

_Hinata-sama, you are really doing a lot of things and wonders to me…damn…so confusing._

"S-sabaku-san, t-thankyou for your hospitality. I-I'm sorry f-for being such a b-bother. I s-should g-go n-now to prepare m-my things for the m-mission."

Hinata bowed again and started to walk towards the door.

"Hinata."

Gaara had grabbed Hinata by the arm thus preventing her from going out.

I don't want Hinata to go back to that rotten father of hers…She might get hurt…

Gaara felt that anger boiling towards …he rememebered that b******, Hyuuga Hiashi, saying something about hurting Hinata when she comes home. Just the thought of HIS Hinata getting hurt by that man made Gaara want to spill that man's guts out .

Yeah…She's my Hinata..I won't let him hurt you….Hinata…

Hinata glanced up to Gaara with a confused look. Gaara had a serious expression on his face.

"I'm coming with you."

HEY!GUYS!THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.


	7. Gaara Vs Neji

"N-neji-nii…"

"S-Sabaku-san…"

Hinata stuttered. She was fiddling with her thumb (a habit that shows nervousness).She glanced back and forth from Neji's angry expression and Gaara's amused face.

"Hinata-sama, what is this man doing here with you? Did he hurt you?" Neji asked in a threatening voice. He clenched his fingers as if trying to scare Gaara away.

He gave Gaara a glare which made the latter smirk.

Hinata knew this will eventually turn into a fight…

"E-eh….N-no…S-sabaku-san saved me…"

"Regardless…Hinata-sama , you musn't let him trick you."

"E-Eh? What do you mea—"

Neji quickly grabbed Hinata's hand out of Gaara's grasp. He shoved Hinata to his back as if to shield her from Gaara.

"What are your intentions, Sabaku?"

Gaara made a snort and gave Hinata an amused grin.

"I'm here to accompany MY Hinata-hime…"

"YOUR HINATA-HIME???"Neji bellowed, "How dare you!!!Hinata-sama does not belong to anyone!"

_Who the hell does this son of a------ think he is???! Calling MY innocent,little Hinata-sama HIS Hinata-sama! I won't let that guy corrupt my naïve, beautiful princess... _(haha!overprotective little Neji!)

"And she doesn't belong to you too! Give her back to me! She's obviously tired of her Onii-chan…"

Gaara taunted. He isn't exactly a fan of the Hyuugas, esp. when he saw how Hyuuga Hiashi treated his daughter so cruelly.

_Damn…another Hyuuga. But maybe he can be different...maybe, he'll help me protect MY Hinata…let's just see…he has yet to gain my approval…smirksmirksmirk_

"How dare you---you, Sabaku!!! How dare you speak to me that way! I'm warning you…stay away from MY Imouto-sama!!!!"

"Your imouto-sama???! She does not belong to you!"

Gaara grabbed Hinata's hand and pull her to his side.

Neji's blood boiled.

_How dare he touch Hinata-sama!!! I won't allow it….SABAKU…..!!!!!!!_

Hinata was now really REALLY REALLY really feeling dizzy…

_OHMYGOD!WHATDIDSABAKU-SANJUSTSAY?THATIBELONGTOHIM!!!??!WHATWOULDNEJI-NIiSANTHINK?IT'SNOTTRUE!ITISJUSTAMISUNDERSTANDING!!!!!!!!PLEASESTOPFIGHTNG._

Hinata was now shaking…she was really feeling dizzy and uncomfortable….

"N-neji-niisan….G-gaara-san…p-please stop f-figting…."

"Hinata-sama, please stay out of this."

Neji commanded his cousin.

"Do you think you can just always command your cousin around like that?" Gaara asked angrily. "She can interrupt whenever she wants to…"

"Hinata-sama is my responsibility and you have no right to judge my actions."

This time it was Gaara who lost his cool.

"YOUR RESPONSIBILITY???!THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT I FOUND HINATA INSIDE THE FOREST UNCONSCIOUS AND NO ONE IN THE HYUUGA CLAN EVEN TOOK THE LIBERTY TO SEARCH FOR HER!!!AND HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN HYUUGA HIASHI'S ACTIONS!!!IF YOU'RE SAYING THAT HINATA IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY, THEN YOU FAIL AS HER PROTECTOR AND AS HER COUSIN…I'LL BE THE MAN WHO'LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HER UNCONDITIONALY…"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!HOW DARE YOU---"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY, HUH, HYUUGA???!TALKING ABOUT PROTECTING HINATA!!!THAT'S ALL CRAP!!!WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO ALMOST KILLED HER DURING THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!!??WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO HURT HER SO BADLY THAT SHE STILL GETS CONSTANT HEART ATTACKS EVERSINCE???!!!I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING HINATA SO BADLY!!!I WONT FORGIVE ANYONE WHO HURTS HINATA…"

Gaara was now shaking with fury while Neji was silenced by the sudden outburst.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore so she just gave Neji a silent goodbye then grabbed Gaara's arm and started pulling him away from the main gate.

"Gaara-san…"

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I was out of line…I-I just can't take it anymore, they're---the Hyuuga clan is…"

"Arigatou, Gaara-san…but it's okay…I'm okay…I'm truly a disgrace so I can't complain…I've shamed the clan…"

Gaara grabbed Hinata's shoulders and made her look at him on the face.

"HINATA! DON'T CALL YOURSELF WEAK…You are not----"

Gaara was not able to finish his sentence as a sinister voice interrupted.

"Oh,Sabaku-san…I see you brought my pathetic daughter home. My apologies for bringing you such trouble. "

Hinata's body shivered as she heard her father's cold tone. Gaara held Hinata's hand and tightened his grip on it.

_He won't let this man hurt his won't let him cause Hinata anymore suffering than he already caused ,no matter what happens..as long as Hinata is safe…_

Hyuuga Hiashi is definitely a dead man.


End file.
